Of rebirth and resurrection
by Animes are not cartoons
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* 'When Hinata informed Naruto that she was pregnant again with a smile on her face, Naruto had no idea what was about to happen.' My third fanfic ever. Please point out if you find mistakes, and leave a like!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have made Naruto and Sasuke a official couple**

• •

When Hinata informed Naruto that she was pregnant again with a smile on her face, Naruto had **no** idea what was about to happen.

Soon, he was nervously pacing in the hospital corridor.

Boruto was over at Shikadai's when Hinata began feeling the pain.

He felt nervous for some reason; probably for Hinata.

He could hear her grunts and cries from inside the room where Sakura, Tsunade and some other nurses had disappeared.

After a good while, Hinata's cries subsided, and Naruto waited, filled with anticipation.

But it took much longer than he thought it should.

After an eternity, Sakura emerged from the room. There was a smile plastered on her face but for some reason, her eyes were filled with... sorrow?

Her hands, unknowingly, kept tugging the end of her top.

"Congratulations Naruto, its a boy" she said with a genuine smile.

Naruto's heart flooded with joy and a smile broke out on his face.

But that look in Sakura's eyes disturbed him.

"And...?" He asked.

She took a deep breath "Naruto... its" she paused and clutched her eyes shut. Then she took a breath and exhaled heavily.

"Naruto your child... he is... _blind_ "

Naruto felt his heart pause for a second. Then he felt the overpowering grief.

A child blind since birth? That was enough to break his heart. To think that he would never be able to see the beautiful colors of the world.

He shook his head.

He could grief later. Right now, he should feel joy as he was blessed by a second child.

"Its fine Sakura..." he said with as much encouragement as he could muster. She smiled back as she led him into the room.

Upon seeing Hinata laying peacefully on the bed, his heart felt lighter.

Then he cautiously peered into the crib.

His child was _beautiful_.

He had gotten his mother's blue hair, though a shade darker.

He had Naruto's blue eyes, though... they were clearly blank.

He felt his heart ache as the child whimpered and reached out with his chubby little hands. He caught one hand felt the child clutch it and tug.

His child would grow up to be a fine man. A fine shinobi. Naruto would make sure of it.

When Hinata woke up, Naruto took it upon himself to inform her of their child's... disability.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she took their child into her arms.

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and said "He won't be held back by this; he will become strong"

Naruto wholeheartedly agreed with her.

• •

In this fanfic Himawari doesn't exist and in her place our main character takes birth. I had to do this because the age difference doesn't work out.

 **A question for all: I would like to keep the identity of the main character a secret, so I didn't mention his name in the 'character' slot, until you figure it out or I reveal it. So, should I spoil the fun by putting his name or let you figure it out and reveal later?**

Reviews and likes are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year in advance!** **Chapter lengths will vary and I will probably update once a month**

 **Please read and like! And enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have made Naruto and Sasuke a official couple**

• •

Over the next few days, relatives and friends visited.

All of them overcome with sadness upon hearing about their son.

But they were all certain he would make it.

'Afterall, he is _your_ son Naruto!' They all said.

When Boruto saw his fragile brother, he reached out to pat his head, with a tenderness beguiling his age.

A few weeks went by after they returned home, and they realised that their second child was less troublesome than Boruto had been.

Their child-- still unnamed-- was quiet and only cried when he was hungry or needed his diaper changed.

One night, there was a knock on their door. Sasuke.

A smile blossomed on Sasuke's face upon seeing the toddler. But then a frown took over.

He put his index finger in front of the child's eyes and moved it from side to side. His eyes didn't follow.

He glanced questioningly at them.

After informing Sasuke about it, he too looked down at the child with sympathy.

The child kept waving his hands around until he was clutching Sasuke's offered hand, content.

After a moment, a bittersweet smile made apparent on Sasuke's face "its strange..."

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"Those eyes, they remind me... of someone"

"So, what are you naming him?"

Sasuke looked back, a eyebrow raised "You _still_ didn't name him?"

"We were waiting for you Sasuke-san" Hinata replied with a smile "we thought we would have you name our child"

Sasuke looked at the child in contemplation. After a full minute, he said "Botan... how does Botan Uzumaki sound?"

Naruto grinned "Botan Uzumaki it is!"

Despite being busy with the month long missions all the time, he still made enough time for his children and wife.

"Say papa~" Naruto said.

Botan tilted his head, and giggled.

"Sa...sa--"

"No Botan, pa-pa"

"Saaaaaaske!" He squealed gleefully.

Naruto sighed. His child had taken a liking to the Uchiha. Though he had no idea how his toddler remembered that name. It was just plain scary.

"Paaapa?" Botan said and reached out.

He smiled. It was almost as if his child was teasing him earlier.

He nuzzled his nose against his child's as he squealed.

He was truly precious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!** **I have gotten a few reviews and I am really happy! I am looking forward for more feedback.**

 **Insert Disclaimer**

Botan had learnt to talk fluently by the time he was three. The only problem was reading and writing, which Hinata took the responsibility of.

Then came the day Naruto's lifelong dream came true. Taking his place as the Seventh Hokage.

Botan gave a awestruck expression when his father gave him the news.

Then he smiled and said "Congratulations tou-san" pride and respect lacing his voice.

Naruto was surprised. How could his three year old sound so mature?

As an afterthought, he asked "what's a Hokage?"

Naruto chuckled quietly "A Hokage is the leader of a village; the one who protects the village and everyone in it"

"Is it tough?"

"I guess we are gonna find out, ne?"

Hinata dressed up her children and headed out, her face glowing with joy.

She let Boruto wander around a little but kept Botan's small hand clasped tightly in hers.

This was the first time he was walking on the streets and Hinata was scared.

What if he tripped?

What if she lost him?

What if someone fell over him? What--

"Hinata!" someone called out.

She turned around to meet a very enthusiastic Sakura followed by her smiling daughter.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san, Sarada-chan" Hinata greeted and turned to her son "Botan, say 'hi'"

He quickly shuffled behind Hinata, still holding onto her hand and said 'hi' shyly.

Sakura chuckled and patted his head gently, then turned to Hinata "you are going straight to the inauguration?"

"No, I have to get the cloak first"

"I see, then I will see you there!"

After exchanging their goodbyes, they headed their ways.

Ever since Naruto was declared the Hokage, Botan had, for some reason, stopped being bratty with him. He would treat Naruto with respect and gone was the usual bout of teasing between them.

Naruto wasn't necessarily pleased.

One day, Hinata made the mistake of leaving her four year old in Boruto's care to go buy something important.

And Boruto being who he was, left his brother with some instructions when he left with Shikadai and Inojin.

When Hinata did return, she entered the house to find Botan sitting near two men out cold on the floor.

Two common theives; they had no idea it was the Hokage's household.

When Naruto was informed, that his son had knocked out the intruders with the back of a kunai, he rushed home, to make sure that his son was unscathed; physically and mentally.

But apparently, his son was okay with knocking out two theives.

"I am _fine_ tou-san, kaa-san" Botan said as Hinata checked him over for any injuries for a hundredth time.

Boruto got a nice hearing from both his parents upon returning, but kept quiet, realising that because of his irresponsibility, his brother could have been gravely hurt.

While teaching Botan on writing, Hinata decided to start with handwritten scrolls.

"Feel the ink on the paper" Hinata said, holding his hand gently over the words, his fingers brushing over the dry ink.

After getting the flow of it, she put a brush in his hand and guided it, making every stroke with care. And after a little faltering, Botan got a grip on it.

"I think I am getting it kaa-san" Botan said.

"Of course, sweetheart" Hinata smiled.

One night, Naruto returned home for dinner. As they ate in a comfortable silence, Botan suddenly piqued up.

"Tou-san, I have a request"

"Yes, Botan?" Naruto smiled, ignoring how formal his vocabulary had become.

"Can I... join the academy early?"

That left everyone quiet.

Before anybody could retort, he continued "I know how to write, but I mostly depend on my listening; I can take a recorder to class and record the lessons if I have to revise. Surely there is no other problem?"

"Sweetheart.." Hinata said, her lips pursued.

"Its no good to hurry things. Especially not education; education which you will need for the rest of your life. _Baby steps_ , Botan" Hinata said, lovingly ruffling his hair.

"And besides" Naruto took up, keeping his voice gentle "you are only four; two more years"

"...I understand tou-san, kaa-san"

 **Reviews and likes are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have made Naruto and Sasuke a official couple

 **oo0oo**

Two years went by in a blink, and Botan had already started at the academy.

On his birthday that year, a package was left on their doorstep, wrapped in a rich blue colored wrapper.

Sasuke, no doubt.

When Botan opened up the package, Naruto smiled.

A set of kunais and shurikens. As Naruto placed them carefully in Botan's hand, he admired the lightness in the weapons; easier to throw.

A perfect gift.

oo0oo

One day, while Naruto was rummaging through the mountain load of papers, somebody unexpected turned up at his office.

"Shino?"

"Hokage-sama" he bowed "I hope you aren't too busy?"

"Not really" he said glancing at the stack of papers, threatening to topple.

"I have something to discuss, about your son"

"Which one?"

"Botan"

Naruto perked up. It had been a few weeks since Botan joined the academy; had he already gotten himself in trouble?

"No, your son hasn't made trouble" Shino said sitting in front of Naruto "Infact, I have a feeling he is going to be the top of his badge, the problem is..." Shino sighed.

"He is being bullied by his classmates"

Naruto's face pinched into a frown but he waited for him to continue.

"I found some kids bullying him and shouting insults at him, but he kept quiet. I chased them away, and then I asked him why he didn't defend himself"

Shino pinched the bridge of his nose "and his reply was 'I didn't want to give them the satisfaction, so I ignored them'"

Shino looked at Naruto, his face tired and drained "You know how children are these days, I can't keep protecting him"

Naruto nodded, his face carefully blank. Children were capable of fathomless cruelty, without even knowing it.

"Talk to your son; make him understand that he isn't disabled. Even though he doesn't show it, I know it affects him, these things affect a child's conscience badly"

Then Shino stood up "Please excuse me now Hokage-sama" and upon reaching the door "And yes; tell Botan that if anybody uses physical violence on him, he has my permission to 'defend' himself"

As soon as Shino left, Naruto started on the paperwork with renewed energy; he needed to go talk to him.

But he was saved the time as there was a knock on his door.

"Come in"

Sarada walked in holding Botan by his hand.

"Hokage-sama" she bowed. "Botan wanted to speak to you, so I bought him here"

"Ah, thank you, Sarada-chan" Naruto smiled. Botan had won everyone's heart with his shy and gentle demeanour; Sarada was no exception.

She guided Botan to sit on the chair and left.

"Come here, Botan"

He got up and stretched out his hands in front of himself, and walked cautiously where his voice came from.

As soon as he was in arm's reach, Naruto pulled him on his lap.

"Tou-san!" He whined "I am a academy student already, I'm not a child anymore!"

"You will _always_ be our baby" Naruto said, nuzzling his hair.

Botan sighed, but smiled discreetly.

"Sarada mentioned you wanted to speak to me?"

The smile on his lips died.

"Yes tou-san; can you tell me... more about the Uchiha clan?"

Naruto's brow rose at that.

"Ahh... is that the topic going on in the academy?"

"Yes, and I wanted to know more, especially the reason of the massacre; Sensei was vague on the topic"

Naruto bit his lips in contemplation; curiosity was good, but sometimes you learn things you would never want to hear.

So, slowly and cautiously, he started from the Nine tails attack.

As soon as he reached the part after Shisui Uchiha's death, he could feel his son tense.

Naruto continued; explaining Itachi's reasons and keeping out the details of the massacre.

But his son continued prompting him until he told him how Itachi had died.

Then his son smiled at him and said "Thank you tou-san" and soon left.

Botan was heard screaming and sobbing in his sleep for months after that.

Naruto blamed himself for it. Even Hinata was angry enough to refuse to talk to him for two whole weeks.

But something about what happened left Naruto confused, and he made a silent resolution; he would get to the end of it.

 **oo0oo**

 **Please leave likes and reviews!**


	5. Special short

**Heya guys**.

 **Sorry I couldn't give ya guys a full out chapter but as you know all my chapters are small.**

 **So please enjoy this one, and bear with me, and the next update will be sooner** **(and hopefully bigger)**

 **Insert disclaimer**

 **oo0oo**

"Nii-san, did you do something to them?"

The question was directed to Boruto on their way back from the academy.

Boruto kept walking, keeping close to Botan. He didn't need to answer that.

Boruto had spotted his brother being cornered by bullies one day, and their Sensei chasing them away.

The very next day on arriving at the academy, he approached those kids.

"Hey, if it isn't the Hokage's brat!" One of them, probably the leader, yelled.

"Where's that puny brother of yours?"

"I seriously don't know why the Hokage actually put him in academy; he is blind!"

"Can he even walk straight? How in hell is he supposed to fight!"

" _Fight_? How can he even use weapons! This is such a joke"

"He is just gonna get his teammates killed on some mission, that annoying little-"

Boruto had enough. He slammed the leader into the nearest wall as his minions yelled in protest but stayed back.

"Listen here and listen well; if I ever see you throwing insults at him or see you anywhere near ten feet of him, you **will** regret it. Got it?"

The boy nodded hastily, and Boruto let him fall to the ground.

As they ran away, Sarada walked up to him.

"You did good" she said with a smile. He shrugged and headed inside.

Sure, his brother would always have a bag of flour or a bucket of water ready to drop on him as soon as he enters his room; but Botan, that prankster, was his brother.

Only he had the right to bully him.

Botan pouted at the lack of a response.

Boruto frowned. His brother looked too fragile for his own good. It made him a easy target for the bullies.

"Nii-san?"

"I can't walk anymore! Carry me back home?"

Boruto sighed. "Get on..."

Botan grinned and jumped right onto his back.

"Ohhh god how heavy are you?!"

"Aww come on Nii-san, you can't take on this much weight?"

Boruto smiled. No matter how much they fought, brothers stick together, right?

 **oo0oo**

 **Please like and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello readers!**

 **This is the quick update I promised. Hopefully this will be much better.**

 **I am a tortured school student afterall**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **oo0oo**

"Hello, Iruka-sensei"

"Ah, Naruto" Iruka looked up from the papers on his table and smiled. Shino, who was sitting next to Iruka, nodded in greeting.

As soon as Naruto was seated, Iruka began.

"I will get to the heart of the matter without delay" he said, his face pinched with worry "Botan is a great student; the kind which we see once in a few decades"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"What he is saying is that Botan has definitely proved himself to be a prodigy" Shino said "He has learned basically everything the Academy has to offer and is ready for graduating"

Naruto kept quiet, his brain processing the information.

"Graduating at seven" Naruto frowned "If you decide to graduate him with the older students, they just won't gracefully accept it"

"That's the point, you know how large egos these kids have got, moreover because of Botan's...they won't treat him right; it will lead to a lot of complications"

After a moment of silence Naruto spoke up "What do we do then?"

"Keeping him there for any longer would hinder his progress, so..."

"Well... we have been thinking about this and we decided that we will graduate him with Boruto's badge of students, and until then... he will train under other jounins"

"Like?"

"Sai, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata, and you, if you get the time"

After a moment of contemplation, He looked up with a smile and nodded "Sounds good"

"Its decided then" Iruka smiled, the strain on his face disappearing "I was getting really worried for him"

"No need to worry so much Sensei; you will end up with _more_ wrinkles"

And after a long time, they shared a laugh, void of stress and worry.

 **oooooo**

That night, the whole Uchiha family visited the Uzumaki family and ended up staying for dinner.

It was their usual get-together, but with their children tagging along, there was a limit on what they could discuss.

Boruto had quietly slipped out of the house upon hearing that Naruto was coming. Glancing at the empty chair, Naruto smiled bitterly.

"Botan, you need to know something" Naruto said. It got everyone's attention.

"Yes, tou-san?"

"Your Sensei said that you are capable to graduate from the Academy"

Botan's face immediately lighted up like a christmas tree, a sweet smile blossoming on his face.

Naruto felt his heart clench as he continued "...But you won't be graduated now, you will graduate along with Boruto's badge and until then you will train with other jounins and refine your physical skills and ninjutsu"

His smile wilted and died just as quickly.

"Why..." Botan began in a small voice "I... am I not capable enough?"

"Look Botan" Sakura intervened. She had talked to Naruto about this prior to dinner and didn't want this dinner to end on a bad note.

"I will be honest. If you graduate with the elder students, they will never respect you for your capabilities. And genin teams are supposed to be closer than family; or else it leads to a lot of problems. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get some extra--"

"Its these _eyes_ , right?

Everyone looked at Botan who was clutching the chopsticks with enough force to snap them.

"My blindness...that's the root of.."

" **No** , Botan" Naruto said with force "You are ridiculously good at _everything_ a normal genin can do and more ; I took this decision so that it won't--"

"You don't need to" Botan said, his voice filled with frustration and anger "I am a _ninja_ ; I can take my own decisions"

A beat.

"You are not a ninja, _yet_ " Sasuke stated, frowning.

Suddenly, all anger on Botan's face was replaced with surprise. He looked down on his lap and gritted his teeth.

"I am sorry, everyone" he said and retreated to his room.

"But Botan you didn't even touch the--" the door to his room slammed shut.

"Sarada" Sakura turned to her daughter. She nodded and went after him.

After a full minute of silence, Naruto sighed and slumped on his chair.

"Has something... _weird_ , ever happened with Botan?" Sasuke asked, flinching at the lack of appropriate words.

Naruto looked up "His hurry to become a ninja is very concerning for sure, not to mention..."

"The confidence with which he called himself a ninja" Sakura finished the sentence "that convincing tone too..."

"I have been concerned too. Something unusual is going on with Botan, I just don't know what it--"

"Please..." Hinata cut him off. "My son...there is nothing weird with him, nothing unusual.. he is like any other child so..please"

Naruto pulled Hinata into his arms and muttered "Sorry, Hinata.."

Sakura sighed. So the dinner ended on a bad note afterall.

 **oo0oo**

 **This is it for the chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This series will probably be concluded quickly, and I plan on writing some drabbles as extension.**

 **Like and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heya people!~**

 **Hope you guys are doing well.**

 **This is my first multi chapter fanfiction so the chapter aren't lengthy, but if you enjoy the story then bear with it**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **oo0oo**

"Now channel your chakra into the paper and we will see"

Hinata and Botan were standing in the middle of a training ground, latter holding a square of paper in his hand.

He did as directed, and the paper burned and crumpled into ashes.

"Fire..." Hinata frowned. There were only a select few in Konoha who specialised in fire style. And her son's primary chakra turned out to be fire. Who could train him in ninjutsu then?

"Kaa-san?"

"I can't really be of any help to you in ninjutsu, since your primary chakra type is fire...but I know who can"

And then his training began.

 **o0o**

It started with Sai.

After a week or so of training under Sai, he came to report his progress to Naruto.

"He is doing very good" he said, sitting in front of Naruto "he seems to be better at handling weapons than hand-to-hand combat"

Naruto nodded along as Sai continued, feeling a smile tugging on his lips.

"And Naruto..." Sai's demeanour changed "there is something else"

Naruto sat up straight. He didn't like that tone.

"When I put my tanto in his hands, he...looked mesmerized by it, I don't know why..."

Then he frowned. It caught Naruto off guard. It was after a long time he had seen any other emotion on his face than happiness.

"He accidentally cut his hand. A nasty cut, that one...but he continued practicing until I stopped him and told him that he needed that cut bandaged, and then he touched his hand and said 'oh I didnt notice'..."

Silence followed. Sai sighed.

"Congratulations Naruto, your son seems to possess high level of physical endurance"

 **o0o**

He trained under Rock Lee next.

Naruto returned home after a long day, and a frowning Hinata greeted him.

He followed her with a raised eyebrow at her lack of response to his query.

He entered Botan's room, to find Sakura healing a very beaten up, unconscious Botan.

Upon waking up, Hinata told him not to train with Lee anymore; he was too fragile to endure that kind of training.

"No way, kaa-san" Botan said with a grin "He is a _perfect_ teacher; I will perfect my taijutsu with his help" then he clasped Hinata's hand in his "please kaa-san..."

Hinata had to yield.

And everyday, he would return with wounds and broken bones, accompanied with a smile; he was satisfied with his rate of progress.

"Oh, Hokage-sama!" Lee exclaimed upon spotting Naruto at the training grounds "Botan-kun! 100 more laps on your hands!"

"Hai, Sensei!"

Naruto watched his son with a smile as he did as instructed.

"How does he steer clear of the obstacles?"

"He can feel the chakra of the trees and other living things which help him avoid them" Lee explained "and if he meets a non-living obstacle... well, he will fall and get up again"

Naruto nodded. Though it hurt him when he spotted fresh bandages on Botan, he knew the shinobi world was nothing if not harsh.

"He is an amazing student, his determination reminds me of yours! Though he has gotten Hinata's gentle manners... Oh and one more thing" his brows pinched.

"The first day we started training I told him to take his position, and he stood in a stance which seemed more complicated than the one in academy... but that is besides the point" he said with a smile and his customary thumbs-up.

"With a little kindling, the fire in him will burn brighter! And maybe someday, he will surpass you!"

 **o0o**

Then came Kiba.

He mostly learned about stealth and tracking under him, and how to leave behind less tracks and fake ones to throw enemies off.

Akamaru had taken a liking to the boy, who often refused let him go.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba called out

Naruto waved back, staring fondly at Akamaru and Botan engaged in a grappling match.

"Hello, Otou-san-- NO STOP IT DOWN BOY" He laughed as Akamaru started to lick his face.

"Thanks for taking care of him"

"Ah it's no trouble, I and Akamaru enjoy his company" Kiba said with a smile "about his training..."

Naruto and Kiba walked a few feet away before talking

"He seems to be natural at tracking you know"

"Really?"

"Yeah, texture of a snapped piece of wood, chakra residuals on travelled paths, smell, he performs these with a swiftness of someone who has done it thousands of times before" he said, smiling

Naruto smiled, trying to ignore the doubt and fear gnawing at his insides. Something was off.

 **oo0oo**

 **So this is it for the chapter!**

 **My classes will start soon, so my updates will be irregular, so please be patient with me**

 **Leave a like and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for such a late update!**

 **My school and tuitions have been draining all my energy so I couldn't update sooner.**

 **But I will update two chapters today!**

 **So please enjoy!**

 **oo0oo**

The time had come. Botan was ready to graduate. A few days earlier that Hinata caught him before he could run off for training.

"Since you are going to graduate, why don't we go out and find you some new clothes? Afterall you need to make an impression"

Botan looked down, giving it some thought, then he looked up at Hinata with the brightest smile and nodded.

Once inside the shop, Botan said "I would rather go for darker clothes"

Hinata helped him choose a dark blue v-neck tee, a mesh shirt to wear underneath, with white shorts, accompanied with bandages extending from his elbows to his fingers. He also wore fishnet on his right leg.

Hinata smiled "You look great, dear"

Botan smiled back. Hinata sighed. With that smile, he could kill more people (girls especially) than weapons could.

 **o0o**

Boruto could tell from his brother's upright posture that he was nervous and excited at the same time.

Boruto chose the seat closest to his brother, in case anybody attempted anything.

"Team 5! Mio Hyuga, Botan Uzumaki and Haruto Inuzuka"

Boruto frowned. Mio wouldn't be much of a trouble. Thankfully, she didn't have a bloated ego. The boy did, and he almost threw a fit until a remark from Shino stopped him.

"Mio Hyuga and Haruto Inuzuka" Naruto mused "Mio, according to the records, is calm, quiet and shy; while Haruto is quite the opposite...good choice" he said, smiling at Shino.

"I put Mio and Botan together, she is like Hinata; gentle and caring, and I needed to put someone who could brighten up the team, and hence Haruto, and besides" he smiled.

"It takes time to gain a Inuzuka's affection and trust but once you do, you can never lose it"

 **o0o**

"So, dear? How are your teams?" Hinata asked enthusiastically as her sons entered the dining room.

"Uhhh..." Boruto began "I really can't say anything until I spend a few more days with them"

"Same here" Botan joined in "They seem... _tolerable_ _"_

Hinata smiled. "That's how it feels at the beginning. But as you begin spending time with them, you learn their habits, what they like and dislike, their dreams and nightmares and their secrets"

She sighed "and before you know it...they become precious to you"

 **o0o**

Boruto yawned for the thousandth time and wondered 'what am I doing, again? Oh that's right, I am searching for my one in a million bratty little devil for a brother'

He grumbled under his breath as he massaged his temples, trying to soothe the ache developing inside.

He needed sleep. ASAP.

But no. Botan just _had_ to disappear that afternoon.

He had to say that his brother was good at hiding. He knew how to cover his tracks and knew not to choose a predictable place to go to.

But he found him, eventually, on top of the Hokage monument, sitting quietly on the Sandaime's head.

He felt a smirk spread across his face, his brother hadn't noticed him yet; perfect opportunity for a sneak attack.

As he neared though, he froze. Botan was singing. Boruto frowned. Their father never sang (even the thought of it was... _revolting_ ) and their mother only ever hummed tunes under her breath. But Botan...

The tune sounded so melancholy and the words spilling from his mouth sounded-- felt-- so true.

His voice was soft and breezy, easily dissolving into the humid air.

Suddenly his voice choked, and he stopped singing altogether.

"Kaa-chan is worried; let's go home" Boruto voiced his thoughts.

"Home..." Botan repeated, tasting each syllable on his tongue.

He got up, brushed off dirt from his clothes and turned to him "Let's go"

 **oo0oo**

 **Like and review! Comments will be appreciated**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello readers!**

 **Here is the second update I** **promised!**

 **oo0oo**

Boruto couldn't believe what was happening. It was all going according to plan then how...

"Boruto Uzumaki is disqualified from the chunin exams for using illegal ninja tools!"

He could hear the crowd jeering and booing at him, their hate and disgust at what he had done, amplified because he was the Hokage's son.

He looked up and met his brother's gaze, which even from that distance, conveyed disappointment.

He lowered his eyes as his father pulled his headband off.

He couldn't hear anything, feel anything after that. All Boruto felt was...a weird emptiness.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt someone--something-- descend into the arena; something inhuman.

 **o0o**

Naruto wasn't sure what to do when he spotted the two figures descend into the arena. Otsutsuki.

The crowd was safe as they were being evacuated by the others, so he pulled Boruto behind him and waited for their move.

What he didn't expect was Botan rushing past him and engaging Kinshiki with his tanto.

'What in the the nAME OF AMATERASU-' Naruto thought as he planted his feet to the ground to stop himself; interfering could result in something more fatal.

He watched in despair and surprise as his son fought against the giant man, his body nimble, his moves swift and smooth. Kinshiki frowned; he was getting serious.

Naruto cringed as Botan encountered a blow thrown against him and almost sent him flying. Botan encountered similar blows and Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard several bones break.

He saw an opening soon, as Kinshiki prepared to kick Botan, who was in mid air, and positioned himself between them.

The next thing he remembered was wrapping his arms around his son as he was thrown through the wall and out the arena. He cradled his unconscious son as he handed him over to Sakura.

He took a last lingering look at Botan and left. Everyone will be safe. He would make sure of it.

 **o0o**

Boruto sighed in relief as he spotted his little brother lying asleep on the hospital bed. He combed his fingers soothingly through his hair and heard him sigh in contentment.

Seeing the bandages covering his body, he frowned. Naruto wore a similar frown on his face.

Guilt was clear on his mother's features, but why?

"I am sorry... I didn't notice he was gone until I glanced at the arena...he was so fast I--"

Naruto pulled her in a embrace "Its not your fault" he whispered "he surprised all of us"

"The way he engaged the enemy, without any hesitation...he was really brave" Sakura whispered. Beside her, Sasuke frowned, but kept quiet.

"...You're right" Hinata whispered "something _is_ happening to Botan" she looked almost pleadingly at Naruto "I just want him to be okay..."

"He will be..." Naruto comforted her.

"...I have a plan" Sasuke spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to him. "It will take patience...but trust me, it could work"

After a few hours Botan woke up with a groan.

"Can I get water?" He asked, his voice gritty and hoarse "and a few more gallons of water?"

"Of course" Hinata said "But after that; we are gonna have a long talk, young man"

Botan gulped nervously.

 **o0o**

It was after a few weeks of the attack, that Botan found himself waltzing confidently into the restricted section of the library with Sarada and _borrowing_ some scrolls on the chakra tree and other related scrolls.

As he sat quietly in his room, eyebrows forrowed in concentration as he traced his fingers on dry, flaking ink, visualising each letter and word, he clicked his tongue several times as he had to trace back.

'This blindness'...he gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate. He didn't notice when Sasuke entered the room.

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled.

"...Shisui?"

"Hai?"

When he was met with a deafening silence did he realise the mistake he made. It was something mudane, answering to the name he was given by his parents, so he hadn't thought twice.

He lifted his head wide-eyed as everyone filtered into the room, still reeling from his reply.

Botan clicked his tongue and whispered "Damn it..."

 **oo0oo**

 **The next update will take a while because I have hit a kind of a dead end; I don't know how to end this fanfiction. If anybody has any suggestions please let me know**

 **Like and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello~**

 **It took a while to finish this, I hope it turned out good**

 **Enjoy!**

 **oo0oo**

Botan let a tired smile slip on his face as he lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, you got me"

"...Botan.." Hinata felt hot tears burning her eyes as she looked down at her child, her _son_ , who was being accused of being someone else.

Boruto and Sarada gaped at him and the others continued to stare, at a lack of words at the sudden confession.

"...Hey, don't stare at me like that, even like this I can still see your face clearly, ya know"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes " So you _are_ Shisui Uchiha?"

"Yup...didn't I just say so?"

"I can't believe this..."

"Mmhm, I couldn't believe it either" he cocked his head "but I have to ask, how did you guess it was me?"

Sasuke's frown deepened "Your occassional unusual beheviour gave you away; your behaviour at dinner that night, the way you engaged Kinshiki without hesitation, not to mention your style of fighting..."

"And?"

"You unconsciously used the shushin during your fight"

"Oh, I did" he looked sheepish "old habits die hard I guess"

"WAIT A DAMN SECOND DATTEBASA"

Boruto raised a accusing finger at Botan (or should I say Shisui?) "What did you do to my brother?!"

"I _am_ your brother"

"Prove it!"

"You recently tried to prank me but instead, you got covered in paint and glitter; though your concern is touching"

Boruto didn't falter at that "that's not proof enough!"

he sighed "Should I mention _that_ game?"

"..." Boruto faltered. After another minute of silence, Naruto opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by Botan.

"Its fine tou-san, please let me explain"

 **o0o**

After he was done explaining, everyone sat quietly, brains processing the information.

"...tou-san, kaa-san"

Hinata and Naruto looked at their son, still dazed. Botan sat with a sweet smile "I never knew my parents...so the years I spent with you, were the best years of my life; well second life, but..."

Tears brimming in his eyes, he said "I don't know what I did to deserve another life and get a chance to live with a family, but...don't ever think that I am someone else, someone you don't know...I am and always will be _your_ son, that's for certain, I am so grateful...thank you all for loving me so much, really.."

A moment later, Hinata had scooped him up in her arms and held him tight "I don't care who you might have been in your previous life; you are _my_ son"

Botan let out a strangled sob as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

"But I don't...understand... more than anybody else Itachi deserved to live the most...then why me" he started bawling uncontrollably

"He was t-the one who wanted to change th-this world *hiccup* he wanted to make a future free of-of war, he wanted to become a Hokage *sob* then why _me_?" He blurted out each thought bottled inside his battered heart, stinging each day, every moment and they quietly listened.

"Itachi was *sob* he was the reason I remained sane after the war... and I thought that, that perhaps _finally_ I could _live_...but no...everything was destroyed, everything because of...because..."

Suddenly his face went eerily blank and he fell limp in Hinata's arms.

Sakura quickly checked his vitals and sighed.

"He's fine...just fainted from exhaustion"

Everyone seemed at a loss of words at the situation.

 **o0o**

"Kaa-san he...he is still my...brother, right?"

Hinata looked at her son in surprise. They were sitting beside Botan, who was sleeping quietly. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had left to search through all avaliable documents of jutsus to figure out what could have caused his rebirth.

"Dear... of course he is, you heard what he said, right? It applies to you too"

Boruto looked down in thought. Botan turned out to be some other guy who had died and reborn into his brother's body...so technically that guy was his brother.

Boruto frowned and wondered, what if that guy hadn't been his brother's consciousness, what kind of person would his brother have become then?

"Sarada... who is Shisui Uchiha?"

She looked up, still a little dazed.

"Well...he was one of the strongest members of the Uchiha and a very strong genjutsu user, he became a war veteran at a young age and climbed through the ranks swiftly" she said thoughtfully, remembering every detail.

"He was known as 'Shushin no Shisui' because of his use of the teleportation jutsu and speed; he was pretty much feared across all the five nations...and then he...committed suicide at the age of 16..."

Boruto pressed his lips in a thin line. So his brother was a war legend? In any other situation, he would have found it _extremely_ cool, but now...

"Is he...somehow related to you, Sarada?"

"Yeah, he would be my uncle" she said with a small amused smile.

Boruto could feel a smile stretching his lips "Uncle? Seriously?...well I found a new way to tease him"

Hinata and Sarada chuckled at that.

They sat together in silence, until Botan started to squirm in his sleep. They watched worriedly as his face contorted in anguish.

"I...I'm sorry...sorry Itachi" he mumbled incoherently "my fault..."

They watched helpless, as he began whimpering and sobbing. Boruto cautiously pulled Botan into his arms and gently rocked back and forth.

"Its fine...Shisui, its not your fault, nobody blames you, everything will be fine, I am here...your big brother is here"

He continued whispering soothing words as Botan slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 **oo0oo**

 **The next update will take a while...like 'next year' kind of while**

 **But its because I don't want to finish this in a hurry. I want it to be well thought out and written**

 **So please like and review!**


	11. No further updates on this fanfic

I am sorry for leaving this hanging for so long.

At first I thought that I would get back to it as soon as I get ideas on how to finish it. But then I got occupied with the final exams.

I tried to watch Boruto so that I could come up with a satisfactory end to this fanfic. But after watching that one episode where Boruto and Naruto fight off an Otsutsuki which even Sasuke and Jiraiya couldn't beat didn't sit right with me. Sasuke has the rinnegan, and the sharingan. He had chakra reserves comparable to that of a normal Uzumaki. And he ends up fainting without even any mortal wounds? And the Jiraiya we saw back then was capable of taking on Pain, and yet he just sat back and watched?

It just didn't sit right, and I had no idea on how to fit Botan in all of this mess. And with how the time travel thing was going, it got me confused, so I thought 'For the sake of my sanity, let's leave this fanfiction'

I am working on some new fanfiction now, a 'Kuroko no basket' fanfic, and a 'Fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood' fanfic. Hopefully they will be ready soon.

Thank you for listening to my rant!


End file.
